noradsantafandomcom-20200216-history
NORAD Tracks Santa - 10th Tracking Season Commemorative Album - 1964
In 1964, for the tenth (10th) tracking season of NORAD Tracks Santa, NORAD's Directorate of Public Affairs and Century Records produced a commemorative album of NORAD Tracking Santa news reports with promotional spots and Christmas season music. NORAD Tracks Santa - 1964 Santa News Reports & Holiday Music Selections Presented as a public service by the North American Air Defense Command Listen to NORAD Tracks Santa... The 1964 Long Playing Record Experience ABOUT THIS ALBUM... The "NORAD Tracks Santa" tradition goes back to the late 1950s when a young boy accidentally dialed the unlisted number of the Director of Combat Operations at NORAD Headquarters in Colorado Springs. The boy was actually trying to phone a department store Santa Claus whose extension was only one digit removed from the phone at the NORAD center. The Combat Operations Center Director was quick to realize that a mistake had been made, and carried on a long conversation with the boy assuring him that the forces of NORAD would indeed guarantee Santa a safe trip from the North Pole. A novel idea and tradition was thus born, and you have the results of it inside this jacket...a series of spots citing the progress of Santa as he makes his annual journey down through the space tracking and radar facilities of the North American Air Defense Command. To follow his unusual flight plan we must call upon all the of the resources at NORAD's disposal...the Canadian Forces Air Defense Command, the U.S. Army Air Defense Command, and the U.S. Air Force's Aerospace Defense Command. Two nations and three services working together for mutual protection. Five "Santa Tracks" are found on side one...followed by two promo spots that you can use to advertise your station's unique Christmas Eve service. One other bonus rounds out side one of this production. It is the Charles Tazewell Christmas classic, "The Littlest Angel," written and arranged by Major Franklin Lockwood, former Director of the NORAD Band. The song poem has received wide acclaim when performed in concert, and is included here to add a special touch to your holiday programming. Side two features the NORAD Commanders, one of the finest big bands in the world playing their original variations of traditional Christmas themes. The Canadian and American men and women of NORAD are pleased to bring you this Christmas production and hope it will earn a permanent place in your library... (Note: Use Santa news reports, cuts 1-5, Dec. 24 only) ---- Produced by the Directorate of Public Affairs NORTH AMERICAN AIR DEFENSE COMMAND Box 19, Ent Air Force Base, CO 80912 Phone: (303-635-8911, ext 2388) ---- Note that Century Records was a custom record label in Saugus, California that became plastics company Keysor-Century. Keysor-Century no longer exists, becuase it was liquidated in Chapter 11 bankruptcy in 2004 due to numerous environmental violations. References External links * NORAD Tracks Santa - Santa News Reports & Holiday Music Selections - 1964 * NORAD Tracks Santa - Santa News Reports & Holiday Music Selections - Music Player Web page of Entire Album - 1964 * NORAD Tracks Santa - Santa News Reports & Holiday Music Selections - Download Website of Entire Album - 1964 * NORAD Tracks Santa - Santa News Reports & Holiday Music Selections - Download Zip File of Entire Album - 1964 - 77 Megabytes Category:NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki